


Dreams and Deceptions of Moonlight

by ArielOfAutumn



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielOfAutumn/pseuds/ArielOfAutumn
Summary: Rana takes a dip in a pool one night and decides to play a prank on an unsuspecting Rasaad. What follows, neither one expects.Fluffy, non-explicit smut with a surprise ending.





	Dreams and Deceptions of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set during BG1. I'm currently doing another run through and am romancing Rasaad this time, which inspired this.

Rana let out a bone-deep indulgent sigh as she tossed the remnants of her armor and underthings aside onto a moss-covered boulder. Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath, and when she let it out, she could almost feel all the aches and woes leaving her body, trailing up like smoke to the full moon above.

The night was warm, and the pool, fed by a lazily trickling wannabe waterfall, was cool enough to give her goosebumps as she began wading into it. Wading in until the water lapped gently at her hips, she untied her dark hair, finally releasing it from the tight braid it had been in for the past two days, leaving it to trail in the water behind her, only just long enough to get wet.

It was nights like these, after long days of travelling, and the occasional skirmish with bandits or gnolls, that reminded her there was more in this life than just the endless struggle for survival. For a few hours she could enjoy the serenity of nature without worrying about assassins or their mysterious employer. 

Folding her legs beneath her, she dipped beneath the surface, sitting cross legged on the pool bed, holding her breath for as long as she was able, clutching the algae beside her to keep herself submerged.

As soon as her heart began to flutter with panic that she had decided to drown them, she shot to the surface, inhaling the night air and giggling from the euphoria of the moment.

_ This  _ was what she'd longed for when sitting on her windowsill back in Candlekeep, staring at the horizon with such wistfulness that she thought she'd die from it. 

After quickly washing her hair and scrubbing off the dirt of the road, she moved to the far side of the pool, just beside the “waterfall”, and leaned her head back against the rocks, letting her body float out before her. Gazing up at the canopy of stars, she let out another sigh and let every muscle relax. It didn't take long before she began to doze.

A twig snapping nearby had her jerking awake, scrambling sluggishly to her feet, her surroundings becoming sharper as her Infravision kicked in.

The red form of a man gingerly making his way to the pool from off to the side caught her attention, and she sank back into the shadows of the rock face at her back, eyes darting to her bow sitting across the pool.

“Ouch!”

Rana let out the breath she'd been holding in fear when she recognized the voice. Just as she rallied herself to call out to the monk, she froze. A mischievous grin spread across her face as a plan took shape, and she watched Rasaad hobble closer to the pool, hissing out oaths as he somehow managed to step on every nearby pebble with any kind of sharp edge to it. 

Though the moon was full, she was all but invisible where she stood, back against the rock, the water bubbling down into the pool masking the sound of her breathing. She could clearly see him, but he could not see her. 

_ This is kinda pervy, girl,  _ her conscience whispered, but it didn't stop her raising an appreciative eyebrow as the young man began to disrobe.  _ He's a monk, there's probably some kind of rule against women seeing his goodies. You're about to make him have to self-castrate or something by watching him get undressed. _

The moment the rest of his clothing fell away her conscience shut its trap and gave her its blessing on her mission. 

Rasaad waded into the pool. 

Rana silently slipped beneath the glassy surface of the water and swam toward him.

_ “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” _

Hacking up water she'd accidentally swallowed by laughing before she could come up for air, Rana emerged, chuckling and coughing in equal measure.

_ “You?! That was you?  _ By Selune, wicked one, I thought it was a snake, or some other nasty creature brushing my leg.”

This only made Rana's hysterics worsen. And she feared for her stomach muscles when she saw the moment he realized she stood naked before him, everything from her waist up visible to him in the moonlight. 

“Forgive me… I… I did not know this pool was occupied,” he sputtered, spinning around to preserve her modesty, as if that was something that ever existed in her. “Rana, I apologise for… for…”

“Seeing my breasts? Is your Order going to force you to pluck your own eyes out now?”

“Of course not!” He exclaimed, back still to her. “We do not… that is, we are not… um, mine is not an order that demands celibacy…  _ Not that I am suggesting we should do anything inappropriate!” _

Succumbed by another fit of giggles at how aghast he was at getting tangled up in his own words, Rana almost felt sorry for throwing him like this. 

Almost.

“Settle down, Rasaad, I was just a little afraid that you might get in trouble for seeing a woman naked. But now that I know you won't, I must confess I'm a little upset that you find me so repulsive that you can't bear to look at me.”

“Repulsive?” He asked, turning his head as if he meant to face her but catching himself at the last second. “I only meant to be respectful in not gawking at you, Moonmaiden knows you endure enough of that sort of thing. I do not think you are repulsive. There was nothing that I could see- _ not that I was looking!-  _ that I would describe with that word.”

“Then what word would you use instead?” She asked, stepping closer through the water, enjoying his discomfort. 

“You… you remind me of the moon.”

“The moon?” She asked in bewilderment. “You think me round and pale?”

“Ah, why is it that nothing I try to say to you comes out like I intend?” He sighed, glancing back at her from over his shoulder. “The moon is ethereal. And though it waxes and wanes it is constant. It shines its light on the darkness around it like a lighthouse in the storm, calling those who need it to safety. It is beautiful. You… are beautiful.”

His words made something flutter in her chest. She'd only meant to tease, have a little fun at his expense, he could be so awkward at times, and his gentle sweetness endeared him to her, but she was shocked and moved by his comparison.

“You think I'm beautiful?” She whispered, inching closer to his back, and the tattoos that swirled across the muscles of his shoulders and back. 

“Only a blind man would dare think otherwise,” he replied, almost too quiet for her to hear.

“Then turn around.”

The words were out before she even knew why she'd utter them. She was still licking her wounds from her breakup with Kivan, the last thing she needed was another heartbreak. And she wasn't the kind of woman who freely gave herself to every man who handed out a compliment.

But Rasaad was not Kivan. And just because they were two adults, naked and alone together in a pool at night, didn't mean this would go anywhere.

_ Yeah right…  _ her conscience whispered.  _ You've flirted and ogled him since you saw him practicing his martial skills in Nashkel. _

Rasaad took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for a battle, and turned around. His eyes widened briefly at her proximity to him, but he did not back away.

“I hope you have some idea of what should happen next, Rana, because I am utterly lost,” he breathed, trying to decipher what was going on inside her head.

“What do you want to happen?”

“I…”

“Before you try to say something chivalrous, let me just say that a woman standing bare before you and asking what you want means you have the go ahead to be completely honest.”

“I want to kiss you.”

Rana's breath caught at his answer, and that flutter came back tenfold. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

He opened his mouth to answer but then closed it, and she could practically hear him saying “I do not wish to be too forward and I would rather die a thousand deaths than make a fool of myself” or something like that. When he took a step closer to her, his chest just a sigh away from hers, and slowly raised his hand to brush a damp lock of hair away from her face, she stopped breathing altogether.

His hands were rough with callouses and he touched her as if she were something delicate and precious. He seemed to savor just that small bit of contact, content to let his knuckles glide down her cheek. It was becoming embarrassingly hard to control her breathing.

When he finally leaned down, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as she leaned her head back, he stopped just shy of kissing her. He looked into her eyes, silently asking her if she really wanted this. She answered by placing her hands on his chest, steadying herself so she could rise up on her toes, and pressing her lips to his.

It was sweet, and gentle, and when his other hand lightly touched her waist, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to hold him to her, not wanting this to end just yet, while having no idea  _ where  _ she wanted this to end.

Sliding his hand to the small of her back, he pulled her close, the chasteness of the kiss clashing with the desire she could feel beneath the water, as they molded their bodies together. The moment she felt his arousal against her, he pulled back, panting, his expression torn as he stared longingly down at her.

“Rana, though I may have trouble expressing myself, I am not blind to what goes on around me. I do not wish to be just a bandage on the wound Kivan must have left in you. I desire you, but not just for one night.”

“When we kiss, do you think of another?” She asked him softly.

“By Selune, I do not. I do not think it is something my mind is even capable of.”

“Do you wish I weren't as crass as I often am?”

“There is nothing I would change about you. Though, I often wish I could understand when you are teasing and when you are being serious, but this is something I believe I can learn in time.”

“If you really mean that, then I can promise that you won't be just a temporary fix to a bruised heart. And that tonight will not be the last.”

He kissed her the second her voice faded, and this time with less restraint. His palms began to explore her body, hesitantly at first, but that too melted away when she began to moan and press closer.

When she didn't think she could stand another minute of this without turning into a puddle or self-combusting, he lifted her and carried her out of the pool. Sinking to his knees in the grass, he broke the kiss and leaned his head back, gasping for air as he looked up at the moon.

Pressing small kisses to the side of his neck, she rolled her hips, beckoning him to sheath himself inside of her.

“Rana… I fear it has been so long since I last lay with a woman, and I cannot remember ever wanting this as badly as I do now.”

“If you're worried you won't last very long, fear not, I won't either.”

Groaning at her words, he gripped her hips tightly, making her whine with hunger, and lifted her just enough to position himself at her entrance.

Cupping her cheek, he looked at her, the agony in his gaze making her shiver, and they stared into one another as she slid down his length, both shutting their eyes when he was fully inside her. He pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist to press her closer still. They sat like this for a moment, trying to catch their breath, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat back on his knees.

When they finally began to move, both were already on the verge. It wasn't long before Rana’s back was arching, her head thrown back on a wordless cry, her nails clutching his shoulders. And it wasn't long after that that he whispered her name and thrust into her one last time, his hand shooting out to catch himself as he slumped forward, then gingerly finished lowering her onto her back before rolling onto his beside her.

As she tried to remember how to breathe correctly, he reached out and took her hand, his thumb brushing back and forth across her skin.

“I am glad you are as you are, Rana. If you weren't, I might never have considered you felt anything for me.”

“You mean you're glad I thought it would be funny to scare you by making you think there was something in the water? After I lecherously watched you get undressed? And that your embarrassment at us being naked together only made me want to tease you some more? At least, until I realized I wanted much more than that.”

He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

“Yes.”

She found herself smiling back, and some weight that had been sitting on her heart began to lighten.

Turning to look back up at the moon, Rasaad let out a sigh, and whispered something in a language she didn't understand.

“What did you say?”

“I was thanking Selune for answering one of my prayers.”

That weight lightened some more, until it was almost gone.

_ I wish this night wouldn't end,  _ she thought wistfully.

 

Jerking awake, Rana sat up, realizing she had fallen asleep with her head against the rocks and her body floating weightlessly in the pool. It was still night.

Glancing around, she felt a sort of melancholy descend on her as she remembered her dream. And that it had been just that. She couldn't deny that she found Rasaad wildly attractive, and maybe the sweetness of the dream reflected her deep yearning for something like that. Something Kivan had never given her. There hadn't been any of those flutters or breath-taking admissions. Only a sort of animal magnetism, neither able to deny themselves what their bodies craved.

But now, after experiencing the most vivid, and frustrating, dream about a man she travelled with, she wanted more than the scraps of affection tossed to her by Kivan. She wanted that shy, gentle, but strong and devoted kind of lover, the kind her subconscious obviously thought Rasaad would be.

Gazing up at the moon, she decided to wait just a little bit before returning to camp. Maybe… maybe the dream was a sign. A portent of what could be. 

After an hour had passed, and her entire body felt pruny, she gave up. Shooting an irritated glance up at the moon, she stomped to her bag and began toweling off, grumbling with disappointment.

A stick snapped somewhere in the woods nearby and she felt a wave of giddy relief at the sound. Dropping her towel, she quickly, but quietly began wading back into the pool, glancing over her shoulder. When she saw the flickering red form making its way gingerly toward the pool, she took a deep breath and submerged, her heart pounding with excitement.

It seemed to take a bit longer for him to get into the pool than it had in the dream, but once she heard the splashing of his feet, and felt the disturbance in the water as he drew closer, she almost couldn't hold her breath any longer from anticipation. Once the moonlight revealed the towering, bald form standing just above her, she struck.

_ “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” _

Shooting up to the surface, her laughter quickly turned to shrieks at the horrible mistake she had made.

_ “Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the-  _ Rana?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
